The return
by Terra.Carroll12
Summary: The Teen Titans have fineally fond a way to bring Terra back. Beastboy and the others are over the moon except one person....... who will stop at nothing to cause her pain! I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS unfortunately
1. A rough nite

"_Hope your not expecting a goodbye kiss!"_

"_No Terra you can't!"_

"_Watch me!"_

……………………

"_Terra no it's too late!"  
"It's never too late!"_

…………………_.._

"_You were the best friend I have ever had!" _

…………………

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Garfield "Beastboy" Logan woke up with a scream. Panting and sweating he looked around his room before burying his head into his pillow and began to sob. It had been six months after Terra's death and Beastboy had still not got used to the fact that he couldn't call Terra's name or speak to her ever again. Through his sobs questions ran through his mind. Why did it have to end like that? Why couldn't the Teen Titans stop her before it was too late? Why did Slade always screw up people's life? The thought of Slade infuriated Beastboy, which caused him to rise to his feet and walk over to his mirror. He stared at the green figure that was staring back at him but slowly it turned taller and darker until he was no longer staring at the sad lonely teenager anymore but instead he was looking at Slade.

Beastboy turned round in panic only to find that Slade was not there and Beastboy feel to his knees again with a sob. Beastboy wanted revenge for what Slade did to Terra and him but alas he knew that that Slade had perished into the lava of the volcano when Terra saved every ones life. But it wasn't enough for Beastboy he wanted more much more Slade had ruined the best moments of his life and led the only person he had ever loved to go astray which ended, and always does, in death.

With fury Beastboy started to trash his room with the thought of killing Slade in his mind. He couldn't stop… the beast… it was coming back! Just as Beastboy was ready to give up a cold metal hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Cyborg" he mumbled before looking at the ground. Cyborg looked at him raising his eyebrow and sitting him down. "It's just so hard, I miss her so much" Beastboy explained biting his lip (which hay kind of hurts when you have fangs!) "I know dude we all miss her…it's not really the same without her," Cyborg said quietly. "I can't get her out of my mind… everything I do reminds me of her even stupid things like food reminds me… She's always in my mind and wont leave" Beastboy said.

Cyborg looked down at his desperate friend his grief was too much for him. "Well I don't know how to tell you this dude but… but…but Terra might be coming home!" He said surprisingly. Beastboy looked up at him his ears rising. "Really this is **FANTASTIC!**….. wait a second why didn't you tell me this straight away?" Beastboy asked looking at Cyborg angrily. "We all wanted to keep it a secret from you … just in case it didn't work or something" Cyborg explained. Beastboy would normally be angry if the others have kept something like this from him but he was too happy and excited to be happy. "When are we gonna try?" Beastboy asked. "Tomorrow" came the answer. And with that Cyborg got up and went towards the door. "Get some sleep your really gonna need it"

Once he had left Beastboy jumped into his bed. Terra was coming home! He was so overwhelmed and excited that he couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep because of thoughts of Terra.


	2. Coming back

Did you like my first chapter? Yes? No? It was a really short one I know my bad but I promise you that it will get a whole lot better I promise!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Robin wake **up! **This is really **important** perhaps and probably the biggest moment of our lives! **MOVE IT!**" Beastboy yelled pushing Robin out of his bed. Usually if Beastboy even dared to touch Robin in his sleep it would mean 2 hours extra training but Robin let the was go as he knew that Beastboy would be dead excited. "Ok, ok I'm up!" Robin mumbled standing up. Beastboy smiled and ran into his room.

Once inside the room Beastboy picked up a small, oddly shaped parcel and stuffed it into his pocket before making a dash back out. It wasn't long before Starfire was up too "Our friend is returning to us how glorious!! I shall prepare the pudding of happiness from the thrasnark as a celebration of her return!" she cried clapping her hands with glee. "Uh Star maybe you should wait till… till… Terra's better you know just in case she is too tired to eat your pudding!" Beastboy lied (really and obviously because they were trying to make Terra better not make her sick!) "Perhaps you are right friend Beastboy" Starfire sighed.

"Oh man I can't wait till Terra is back I have so much to show her and there's so much to do!" Beastboy gabbled going through all the things that him and Terra would do once she had joined them again. "Beastboy… Beastboy I have to tell you that there is a high risk of…of…of Terra not making it after all she hasn't had nay food or water in six months she may be really weak" Cyborg reminded him so he wouldn't get his hopes up too high even though his hopes were as high as a kite. "What do you mean she **might** not make it she **will** make it!" Beastboy shouted. Cyborg was about to explain to him all over again but it was too late as Beastboy was already banging on Raven's door.

"Raven get up **NOW!** We have no time to loose the quicker we get Terra out of the rock the better!" Beastboy shouted. He was about to pound the door again but just as he was about to hit the door Raven opened it and said very sternly in her mono-toned voice "Never ever do that again" Beastboy was gobsmacked and had to say something "Raven how can you think of silly things like this when something really important is happening…… Terra's coming home this is excellent news you should be happy!"

"Happy? Happy?!" she screeched "Why should I possibly be happy? We are about to set free a traitor, someone who almost brought us to the edge of extinction, someone who threw our trust and friendship away like dirt, someone who played with all of our hearts and shattered them and you think I'll be happy? Oh yeah I'm ecstatic!" she said sarcastically. "Raven what the hell… never mind I have no time to listen to one of your tantrums!" Beastboy shouted running away down the corridor. Raven frozen as four little words where whirling around in her head which brought back bad memories

………………………

"_What's the matter Raven? Oh yeah Beastboy told me all about you temper tantrums!"_

"_Anger is pointless my emotions are under control"  
"Blah, blah, blah anger is pointless… are you're calling me the liar!" _

……………

Raven gasped as she remembered. Maybe it was true. Maybe her emotions aren't under control. Raven sighed and walked on to join the others.

It was a long journey to the volcano which by the way took 10 minutes but it seemed like an eternity especially for Raven as she was sick of Beastboy constantly talking about Terra. "Well we're here!" Cyborg said getting out of the T-Car. You didn't have to ask Beastboy twice as he jumped out of the car and ran into the volcano (which is DORMANT) he ran all the way down until he came to meet the statue of his once loved one. "Hay Terra it's been a while I know but we haven't stop thinking about you… we've found a way to get you out so I promise you'll be back with us in no time!" Beastboy explained as the other Titans caught up with him. "**TITANS GO!!" **Beastboy screamed. "He stole my line" Robin moaned but nevertheless the Titans went straight into action.

Cyborg got an electric laser and started to electrify the stone, Raven put a black orb over the other Titans in case they got hurt, Robin was on look out to tell Cyborg when to stop and Starfire was technically on Beastboy duties has he was about to run in front of Terra as it looked like they were hurting her. "Cyborg…almost there…almost there… **STOP!" **Robin screamed and Cyborg instantly stopped. The stone cracked and crumbled. The blonde Titan fell to the ground, Beastboy pushed Starfire away and ran towards Terra. He picked her up in his arms and gave he long hug. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for a long time. He could smell her earthy smell and could touch that long blonde hair again.

Beastboy then noticed something about her skin to the touch. "Guys she's freezing!" he shouted over. "Here!" Starfire called pulling of Robin's cape and throwing it over to him. Robin looked horrified but let him wrap the cape over Terra's body. "For now I'll make an exception but after that never touch the cape" Robin hissed. But Beastboy didn't care Terra's back and that's all that matters. "Beastboy she's scarily skinny and dehydrated we've got to get her back to the hospital wing NOW!" Cyborg shouted grabbing Terra out of Beastboy's arm and running toward the T-Car. Everyone followed in a panic. Beastboy wouldn't let go of Terra's hand he had a theory that if he communicated and interacted with her then she would be all right and she would be fine.

Everyone seemed to be worried about Terra except Raven who stood in the corner as Terra was rushed into a hospital bed. "Raven we could really use your help about now!" Cyborg shouted over. "I have to go… please just leave me alone!" Raven called back rushing out of the hospital wing and into her room. Starfire was about to follow but Beastboy grabbed her back. "Just leave her I have had it up to here with her tantrums!" he shouted. Starfire saw the fury in his eyes and stopped. They all then crowded round Terra hoping that she would be all right and can do anything to save her. 


	3. Wake up

Terra lay on the hospital bed asleep and peaceful but little did she know that she was wired up to tons of wires, being injected with fluids every hour and being watched upon by Beastboy every single minute to make sure she was ok. That was what Beastboy wanted everyone to think but really it was because he wanted to be the one she first sees when she wakes up and he wanted to be the first one she hugged to make sure that everything was going to be alright. It had been five hours since the Titans had saved Terra from her stone prison and to his disappointment and annoyance she had still not waken up.

"It's going to take her while Beastboy to wake up, she's still really weak she's not going to pop up and want to play with you… which reminds me Robin wants to talk to you" Cyborg said coming in to give Terra her hourly jag. Beastboy sighed "Can't it wait I really want to see Terra when she wakes up!" he moaned. "Well ten minutes won't make a difference, really Beastboy she's out cold!" Cyborg reassured him. Beastboy had to give up then defeated he stood up and walked to the door.

Robin was already waiting on him. "Beastboy maybe we should take this discussion into my room" Robin said pushing Beastboy into his room. Beastboy sighed but did what he was told… it was mainly because Beastboy hated going into Robins room because it so **TIDY.** Beastboy who is used to a clutter finds it quite uncomfortable _What type of boy keeps his room __**this**__ tidy? _He thought sitting his self onto Robins bed. _You're one to talk! What type of boy…correction…__**human**__ keeps his room in such a state!_ Said his inner thoughts.

"Beastboy I've brought you here to talk about Terra" Robin said "I know you're excited to see her again and we all are, I know, but the thing is the last time Terra saw us she was angry and dangerous. We don't know if staying in the rock has changed her in any way or made her forget anything but all I know is that she might still be hurt and angry to talk to us because when you really think about it she died with hatred of us and Slade" Beastboy was stunned to hear this "No she didn't before she saved us she was smiling and she hugged me saying that I was the best friend she had ever had, there's nothing for her to be scared or angry for…. She did the right thing!" Beastboy protested. "Yes in the end she may of done the right thing, but that's not the point, if she really said that to you then there is no reason she wouldn't talk to you but for the rest of us it may be a different story" Robin explained thinking about one Teen Titan in particular. "If you're talking about Raven then I know what you're talking about, Terra has every right to be mad at Raven, the moment Terra came Raven treated Terra like dirt and didn't help her at all even in her time of need! No wonder Terra turned on us!" Beastboy gabbled getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Robin was stunned. How could he say such things about Raven? How could he possibly think that it was Raven's fault that Terra went out of control? And most importantly was it something Raven had said? Robin quickly shoved the silly thought out of his head. Of course it wasn't Ravens fault Slade even said so that Terra came to him looking for control and that was exactly what he had given her. But why did Terra have to turn against them to find control? Why couldn't she have asked one of them for help? Then the answer suddenly hit him. Raven knew all about control finding your inner thoughts after all she meditates all the time. That was it! Terra couldn't turn to Raven for help because Raven was being a total bitch and ignoring her. But still it wasn't entirely Ravens fault no one should turn to Slade even if they were desperate. Everybody knew what Slade would do to you! But then again Terra wouldn't know really she had just joined. "I'm done with this discussion," Beastboy announced getting up and walking out of the door. Without a doubt he went back to the hospital room leaving Robin wrestling with his inner thoughts.

Beastboy was holding Terra's hand and talking to her. "Terra I now you may still be mad about what happened six months ago but I have to tell you that you don't have to be mad or scared we all forgive you… well most of us do… but what I'm trying to say is that I really miss you and I just want you back with me ok!" But no matter how long Beastboy would tell her how much the Titans were sorry she still never woke up. Beastboy sighed and put his head on her chest to try and get some sleep.

Just as he thought that Terra would never wake up he felt a cough and a splutter. He snapped open his eyes and saw Terra staring right back at him he eyes fluttered for a few seconds before tears started to swell up in her crystal blue eyes. But quickly she wiped them with her hand before saying in a quiet and wobbly voice "Hi Beastboy" Beastboy felt his throat prickle and his eyes beginning to water, this was the day that he ahs been dreaming for, for six months! To see her beautiful face and to hear her voice again was a dream come true. "Terra, your safe now, we found a way to bring you back!" Beastboy explained his eyes twinkling. "How long was I…trapped…for?" Terra asked sitting up. "Six months" Beastboy whispered. Terra looked down at her knees and mumbled, "You should of left me there to rot"

"Terra how could you say that we would never leave you down there!" Beastboy cried grabbing her hands. "Well you should of left me, come on Beastboy haven't I done enough to you and the Titans, I caused you pain and misery. I almost destroyed you and the city I am a threat and a danger I deserved to be locked in that stone prison forever!" she spluttered. "Terra everyone makes mistakes" Beastboy reassured her. "But no one ever makes mistakes as big as mine, where ever I go I always manage to do something wrong and then I always have to run away to make a fresh start and I can't take it any more I want to feel as if I belong somewhere I'm sick of always running away from the things I love and need the most but even when I find those things I always find a way to ruin them" Terra whispered.

"Terra, Slade is a little shit that always screw peoples lives up, he did it to Robin too but Robin got out in time before anything else got worse and the difference between you and Robin is that you have powers you can easily destroy anything which makes it harder to defeat it and get out. And I know for a fact that Slade wasn't going to give you up that easily!" Beastboy said. Terra looked at Beastboy and instantly he heart began to flutter like the way it used to before she could see why as well. Who doesn't love the green skin with the cheeky grin and the little fan hanging out? "I know this might sound like a stupid question but how was it inside the rock, you know, or do you not remember?" Beastboy asked.

Terra felt her face go red but she couldn't tell Beastboy the real truth. "I don't remember anything…. The only thing I can remember is when I was stopping the volcano, then everything turns to black for a few minutes just like I've been asleep for the night, then I woke up here in this bed!" she lied. "Oh… okay at least I know what it's like to be in a rock… here are you hungry you haven't ate in six months you know!" Beastboy reminded her. Terra felt her stomach giving a huge grumble. "Starving!" she answered. "Okay you just wait here and I'll go whip you something up in the kitchen wait till I tell the guys the great news!" Beastboy cried giving Terra a hug before running out to get some food.

Cyborg looked up from the play station to see Beastboy grabbing every possible food he could carry ad shoving it on tray. "Hungry much?" Cyborg asked with a grin on his face. "Not for me dude for Terra she woken up!" Beastboy shouted picking up the tray and heading towards the hospital ward. "Woah Blondie was quicker than I excepted to recover!" Cyborg shouted over at Robin and Starfire. "Our friend has awoken how marvellous!" Starfire cried before rushing out of the room too "Now Starfire- Robin began but it was too late she had already left the room. "She's gonna crush her dude!" Cyborg cried worryingly. "Stop her!" Robin cried as the chased after her.

But it was too late Starfire had already got Terra in one of her deadly hugs squeezing the life out of her. "Terra you remember me, yes? I have missed you terribly it was most upsetting!" Starfire was gabbling. "How's it going Star?" Terra asked in a horse whisper as it was the only thing she could get out. "So you finally decide to join us Blondie!" Cyborg cried giving Terra a high five. "Nice to see you again!" Robin said shaking her hand.

Just then Raven walked into the room her face in a scowl and the look of anger was above her too. "Raven, Terra's woke up isn't that great!" Beastboy cried. "lovely" Raven said sarcastically before running out of the room again and storming into her room.

_HOW_ _COULD SHE! _her mind screamed _she took everything, EVERTHING, that I wanted away from me, everyone likes her better, she has everyone's support and trust, she even has Beastboy, she betrayed us and now she thinks she can just waltz back in and everything will be fine and dandy? NO! If the others can't see that then I going to have to get rid of her myself…… forever!_

"You know what guys, I'm a little tired can I got to sleep for a bit?" Terra asked/ "Sure thing Ter….. funny you were asleep in a rock for six months and you still tired!" Beastboy laughed before getting up and walking out of the room with the others following him.

Terra snuggled down into the bed and pulled the covers over her eyes. If only they knew what terror she had gone through being in the rock.


End file.
